Glee Takes On Rachel Berry
by boo.bear1234
Summary: Finn and Rachel are back together, forever. But when they lose Nationals, and their lead singer got sick, all leads to the one Ms. Rachel Berry. What did she do? Will she stay with Finn, or get together with Sam? RachelXFinn SamXQuinn
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyz! Sorry about deleting my last GLEE story. I got some negative comments about it, and barely even got reviews. So, I'm writing a new one here! It's, yes, Finn & Rachel fluffy! Even for you Klaine lovers, there is some Klaine fluffiness too! **

Rachel POV

_I'm so glad me and Finn got back together. We will sure be nominated King and Queen for the prom coming up soon! I still need a dress, I'm thinking a blue strapless mini, curve-hugging dress would be perfect. Yep, it's a winner. I need to buy it from Declarations now. _

I put down my pen, and looked back in the textbook for Mr. Schuester's Spanish class. I groan, and I pick up my cell phone, calling Mercedes.

"Hey diva, watcha doin? Lemme guess, boring as hell Spanish homework?" Mercedes asked, reading my brain.

"How did you know?"

"Girl, you call whenever you are doin' it!" she answers. "Don't worry; I know the cure…Finn?"

"Will you bring him over? My parents are gone for the night." I reply in anticipation.

Mercedes hangs up, but ten minutes later; there she is in my driveway with Finn at her side. I smile as he notices me behind the steamy glass. The doorbell rings, and I run down to pull open the door.

Finn POV

When Rachel opened the door, I instantly notice her in blue virgin jammies with pockets on the flannel shirt. Mercedes cuts to the chase about the night, we, the people of GLEE, are asked to perform the President on live TV a week after the prom! Rachel smiles even wider when Mercedes says that her and I are going to sing a solo.

"Oh, perfect!" She squeals, hopping on the balls of her feet. When she bounces, I noticed a piece of her shirt went up a bit to reveal some of her perfectly flat abs. I wonder what it feels like to touch her skin there.

Her dads walk up the driveway as we talk some more. I, desperate to give her a good-night kiss, tell her I'm going to see her room for a few minutes. While I walk up, I text Mercedes to get out of there before her dads see her. She responds, and leaves from the back door. A few minutes pass, and Rachel's bedroom door opens. She walks in, and sits on my lap.

"I was thinking about giving you a good night kiss…is it too late?" I ask her, making her bounce.

"No…it's perfect." She leans in, and lands her lips softly on mine. I apply more pressure on her lips, and push her down the bed. She slides her tongue across my bottom lip for an okay for an entry, and I open my mouth, allowing her to slide her tongue in. She starts sucking my tongue with hers. _So sexy,_ I thought. She starts giving me a hickey, but I hesitate.

"Rachel, do you want your dads to see us?"

"No…" she says. But it's too late, her dad, Leroy, opens the door to see me on his only daughter.

"Finn, please leave. I need to talk to my daughter."

I exit.

~NEXT DAY~

Rachel POV

I walk up to Finn when I see him in school the next day.

"Heyy Finn," A blond, snobby cheerleader says to my boyfriend as I walk up. "Oh, hey Rachel, I didn't notice you walk up."

"Yeah, you're right about that," I say. "Finn, about last night…" I drift off, watching the cheerleader out of the corner of my eye. She huffs away.

"My dad gave me the 'sex talk' after he say us in almost our birthday suits on each other. I'd say he got worried."

"Rach, you're his only daughter. He just doesn't want to see you as a slut or a whore," I reply as Puck enters the Glee room

"Okay," Mr. Schuester rubbed his hands together, "I want you guys to pick a name from this hat and then sing out your souls _or hearts_ for them. Who wants to go first?" I smiled widely…Rachel was my pick no matter what.

"I'll go first, Mr. Schuester," I turn around to notice Kurt smiling at his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine recently transferred from an all-boys school where Kurt and Blaine first met. I had a feeling they wanted to choose each other just like me and Rachel.

Kurt looked up from his paper.

"Well, Kurt?" Mr. Schuester peppered him.

"Karosfky." Oh, did I forget to mention he was kicked off the football team and had to be in Glee club?

"I'll go next," Blaine walked up to the hat and picked up a sliver of paper.

"Finn," he says. I don't take a sharp breath. Blaine is practically my own brother, since he usually drops by occasionally for Kurt.

I have to sing for Rachel. YES! Rachel has to sing for Mercedes, Puck sings for Santana, Santana has to sing for Britney, Britney sings for Artie, Karosfky sings for Puck, Mercedes sings for Tina, Tina sings for Mike; Artie has to sing for Quinn, Quinn sings for Kurt.

The bell rang, and I picked up my books to get ready for Biology with Quinn.

"So, you have any request, Mr. Hudson?" Blaine asks, creeping behind me. I shiver with anticipation.

"How about the original song 'Don't Creep Up on your Boyfriend's Brother?" I suggested, sarcastically.

"Perfect!" he left the room, skipping. I just laugh. I realize that he might make that song up, and run after him, sliding on my own feet and falling. Blaine hears my thud and runs back to me.

"Dude, you ok?"

"Do I look okay?" I ask.

"To answer your question: yes."

"Then I am okay."

**Hey, guys, any suggestions for the songs? I know this was in a past story I deleted, but I hated the second chapter more, but decided to delete the whole story. Soooo, what do you think? Read and review! **


	2. Once An Optimistic

**A/N**

**Anonymous- Mercedes was bringing Finn to Rachel because she had news, and Rachel would get grounded if Finn came over unexpected, or with Rachel's permission. Rachel's dads don't really like Finn that much, the problem started before the story. **

** In other words, I DON'T OWN GLEE, if I did, Finn and Rachel would be married by now. He he **

Ch2

Rachel slid into a booth across from her friend, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson at Breadsticks that night.

"So what songs are you guys going to sing for the assignment?" Rachel asked, her eyes mostly over her boyfriend's, across the room. Finn was sitting with his friends from the Football team.

"Rachel, always the optimistic," Kurt clarified for Blaine. Blaine nodded his head back and forth, agreeing with him. (A/N-I bet Blaine would do this anyway…so I decided to keep it on!)

Blaine took a breadstick from the bowl in the middle of the table, cheese dangling on the end, earning a giggle from his boyfriend and Rachel.

Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's to kiss him, not noticing people staring at them. They continued until Rachel uncomfortably coughed, to pull them apart.

"Sorry Rach," Blaine apologized, wiping strayed cheese off of his mouth.

Finn walked over to his girlfriend and opened his mouth, "Hey, Rachel, what color is your dress? I'm gonna buy a corsage to match your dress, so…"

"Blue, Finn," Rachel smiled, and scooted back to make room for him.

"Dude! We need your knowledge on the Maryland Ravens here! Azimio doesn't know A THING here," Karosfky yelled from the Football table. Rachel noticed a male waiter go over to Karosfky and told him to leave.

"He's cute…maybe I should go for him," Rachel teased her boyfriend.

"Don't you dare, Apple," Finn said, giving Rachel a new nickname.

"Apple…I like it." And then she smiled. "I wanna _siiinnnngggggg_," she sing-songs. "How about…"

"Loser like me…umm…rolling in the deep… those Christmas songs…-"

"When did we sing 'Rolling in the Deep'?"

"Uhh, I sang it with Jesse," Rachel replies.

"Jesse St. Sucks?"

"Yea, pretty much…"

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue said, turning his back from the whiteboard in the room and rubbing his hands together.

"I will!" a very loud Kurt yelled.

"

_**Well I am, what I am, what I am, could be who you are?**_

_**Is your pain, when you smile 'cos you built a wall around your heart?**_

_**Do the thoughts in your head keep you up 'cos you feel alone?**_

_**(Thoughts in your head, thoughts in your head, thoughts in your head)**_

_**And are you strong enough to be yourself?**_

_**(Be yourself)**_

_**My papa used to say**_

_**You're just a loser**_

_**And you're never gonna have what it takes**_

_**Mama used to say**_

_**All that loud music you play ain't gonna get you nowhere**_

_**Na naa, you gotta be yourself**_

_**Na naa, you gotta be yourself**_

_**If you cried, would you hide?**_

_**Would you want all the world to know?**_

_**And if you believe in love, would you let it show?**_

_**Are you in, are you hip, are you cool?**_

_**Do you try too hard**_

_**Or are you strong enough to be yourself?**_

_**(Be yourself)**_

_**Wait**_

_**My papa used to say**_

_**You're just a loser**_

_**And you're never gonna have what it takes**_

_**Mama used to say**_

_**[ From : . ]**_

_**All that loud music you play ain't gonna get you nowhere**_

_**My papa used to say**_

_**You're just a loser**_

_**And you're never gonna have what it takes**_

_**Mama used to say**_

_**All that loud music you play ain't gonna get you nowhere**_

_**Na naa, you gotta be yourself**_

_**Na naa, you gotta be yourself**_

_**(Be yourself, be yourself)**_

_**If you can't, can't oh, be yourself what are you living for?**_

_**If you can't, can't oh, be yourself you're gonna lose it all**_

_**If you can't, can't oh, be yourself what are you living for?**_

_**You're gonna find someday, you gotta run away**_

_**You gotta run, run, run, run away**_

_**My papa used to say**_

_**You're just a loser**_

_**And you're never gonna have what it takes**_

_**Mama used to say**_

_**All that loud music you play ain't gonna get you nowhere**_

_**Na naa, you gotta be yourself**_

_**Na naa, you gotta be yourself**_

_**Na naa, you gotta be yourself**_

_**Na naa, you gotta be yourself"**_

"Great job, Kurt. Who was that piece for?

"Karosfky," he says

"Well, that was a great piece."

**Be yourself by an artist I have forgetten now LOL**


	3. Sue's Revenge I'M SORRY!

A/N Thank you guys for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing my story _Love Lockdown._ It means so much to me that people like my story Keep it up! BTW, do you guys have any ideas for songs for the other Glee-clubbers? If so, write them in a review or PM to me!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE

The minute Rachel walked into Lima bean; she knew the rest of her day would be torture. Sue was there.

"Hello miscreant," sue says to Rachel. "I hope you guys wouldn't mind for this…you glee-clubbers don't stand a chance at Nationals."

"You'll be the other coach for the warblers, am I right?" Rachel replies, her voice on the cutting edge.

"Damn it," sue curses under her breath.

"_**You tucked me in, turned out the light  
>Kept me safe and sound at night<br>Little girls depend on things like that**_

_**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
>Had to drive me everywhere<br>You were always there when I looked back**_

_**You had to do it all alone  
>Make a living,make a home<br>Must have been as hard as it could be**_

_**And when I couldn't sleep at night  
>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<br>You would hold my hand and sing to me**_

_**Caterpillar in the tree  
>How you wonder who you'll be<br>Can't go far but you can always dream**_

_**Wish you may and wish you might  
>Don't you worry,hold on tight<br>I promise you there will come a day  
>Butterfly fly away<strong>_

_**Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
>Got your wings,now you can't stay<br>Take those dreams and make them all come true**_

_**Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
>You've been waiting for this day<br>All along you know just what to do**_

_**Butterfly,Butterfly,Butterfly  
>Butterfly fly away<strong>_

_**Butterfly fly away**_

_**Butterfly fly away" **_

Finn stood there in awe, watching Quinn and Sam on the auditorium stage. "Guys, that was…" Finn couldn't find a word to describe the piece. After football practice that morning, he watched Sam and Quinn walk into here. He watched the whole performance.

"Finn! Here you are!" Rachel yelled. "SUE IS TRYING TO AMBUSH GLEE AGAIN! WE NEED TO STOP HER!"

"Man-hands? What are you doing here, and why are you here?" Quinn asks Rachel with a squinted eye.

"I need Finn," she replies. "Finn…I need your help, not _Barbie and Ken's _help."

"I'm here, baby. What do you need?" he said once they got into the hallway.

"I need you to…"

**A/N, so there is the 3****rd**** (or 4****th****) chapter of this story. You like? There is a little button down below that you are required to click on. It says REVIEW. Please? For me? The songs used are 'Butterfly Fly Away' a duet between Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus. =) R, R, A & F! ( Read, review, alert, fave) **


	4. REVIEW: An Author Note

**A/N: **

**I'm really sad right now because none of you are reviewing my stories. It just breaks my heart ( /3 ) . So when you get an email that says I've updated, please read and review. That's the reason I update. **

**For my degrassi fic: i really haven't gotten any reviews since the 2nd chapter! Please again review and read!**

**For my glee fic: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please guys. Pretty pretty please?**

**A Sad Author,**

**A Regular Girl**


	5. Glee Kids Sing Any Where

_**A/N I'm really glad all of you reviewed my last author's note! Or update, but I don't care. I may have my BFF over soon, so, you know the drill. R&R! Still send me those ideas of the songs. No one has, but I don't care. Right now it is 12:19 AM, and yet I'm not freaking out! LOL. So here's chapter 6…I think.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GLEE. IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE COWS FLY AND PIGS SPEAK. OH AND I'D HAVE LUKE BILYK ALL TO MYSELF. LOL**_

After Rachel told me that Sue was going to be the next co-helper of the Warblers, one of our competitors in the Nationals, I walked home. I vaguely remembered the first time I met Sue Slimester.

******_**Flashback**_******

**I wove through the thick crowd of people around a tiny poster in the school hallway. The poster titled an event that sponsored a soon to be cheerleading coach for our school. The last one, well, it was a guy and he made the girls jump a lot just to see their panties, so Principal Figgins fired him when a cheerleader filmed the whole segment of the last cheerleading practice. I heard this one was strict, a woman (hopefully young), but very bloody murder-ish. **

**I got to my gym class, but saw a very attractive young lady there, yelling already at the Mohawk dude in the school for powdering her red tracksuit. He was smirking the whole time, as if he didn't give a shit about this lady. **

"**You just effing ruin someone else's life, okay Hell master?" she shrieks. She then notices me. I remember her from the poster outside in the hall.**

"**Hey, you're the new cheer leading coach…right?" I ask her. She grunts and heads out. **

"**Dude, ain't she hot and sexy at the same time?" Mohawk asks me. I stare at him. **

"**Where you dropped on your freaking head or something when you were a baby?" I ask him. **

"**Yea, several times." He responds. I just stare. **

******_**end flashback** **_

Unaware of where I was, I trail through my bag to find my iPhone. My mom had seemed to have called me when I was daydreaming. _WHACK!_ My forehead hits a light pole. I look up at the signs and realize I have walked at least out of Ohio. I silently curse myself as I call Kurt to pick me up. Surprisingly, Blaine just jetted by, then backed up when he saw me. I hung up, and yelled: "YO, Blaine! Are you going to mi casa?" I say.

He pulls back, and replies. "Yep," he says popping the 'p'.

"Can you drive me there? I seemed to have walked off the border of Ohio, and I need a ride."

"Sure!" I slide in the backseat of his Audi and check my texts, Thankfully, Rachel hadn't sent me the eMail of her plan yet. I really don't even want to know her plan, but as her boyfriend, I had to stick by her side 24/7…even if she does annoy me.

"Dude, is there going to be a new co-helper of The Warblers?" I ask Blaine.

"Nah, our school only has male helpers and staff helpers. If we did, it would have to coed." He replied. I faintly hear the beginning of the one of my favorite song ever.

"Dude, turn up the volume!" I yell. He does, and we both sing along to the lyrics.

"_**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
>It's real fool with the big F o<br>They like bruce lee rock at the club" **_Blaine sings with all his might._**  
><strong>_Then I sing, _**  
>"Girl look at that body <strong>_

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**I work out**_

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it **_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_**When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go"  
><strong>_We then sing the rest out loudly with the windows down. People are staring, but we don't care. _**  
>We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced**_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**Girl look at that body  
>I work out<strong>_

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it **_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...**_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**Girl look at that body  
>I work out<strong>_

"Man, that was _awesome!"_ I say once we enter my driveway.

"Finny!" My mom wails when she sees me. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"Uh…"

"He was just sitting on a bench at the park, staring at his phone, when I see him." Blaine says, saving me. I smile and mouth thanks.

**Later, at dinner**

(Blaine POV)

I scoop some rice and mashed potatoes on to my plate as Kurt keeps on talking about Glee Club today.

"And, well, I sang for…"

"Karosfky," I reply.

The parents, mostly Burt, hang their mouths open.

"The one…who…assaulted…you…and…made...you…transfer to…Dalton?" he asked.

"Yea," Finn said. "But it was picked out of a hat, so you couldn't really help but pick out you nemesieies (_did I spell enemy in French right?)_."

**dinner ends in an awkward silence**

(Santana POV)

I grudgingly open my car door after school that day. The car bursts to life, and then slowly dies.

"Aw, shit!" I yell. "Why now?" I kick the door. I grab my cell phone out of my pocket of my red skinny jeans, and text Quinn to pick me up.

**Why?**-she texts me.

**My car broke down. Please come!**

She reluctantly says yes, and ten minutes later her white Porsche slowly heads into the Student parking lot. The passenger side window opens to show off trouty lips. (AKA Sam Evans)

"Hop in the back," he says. I quickly hook my car to the back of Quinn's, and slowly get into the back.

I grouch at the sight of his blond rigid hair. It was so blond it grossed me out. Although kissing guys felt right, when I made out with Brittany, it felt like the puzzle piece of me was fixed. I found my match. But Brittany was with four wheels, and had no intention to break up with him. I found the perfect song to sing for Brittany. I smile deviously.

**Next Day in the Choral Room**

"Okay, who wants sing today?" Rachel giggled at the rhyme Mr. Schue made up off the top of his head. Ass, I think in my head. I raise my red and navy striped arm in the air to volunteer.

"I'll go Mr. Schue," I say.

"Okay, up here Santana," he says. I walk up through the chairs from the small steps to the actual floor. I stand and speak again.

"This song is for Brittany. You need to know how I feel when you're abandoning me _all the time_," I say.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun<em>

_You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell" _I sing a bit stonger than all the other words.__

_So what if I go out on a million dates  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong<br>I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<em>

_And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell_

_Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<br>Lalalala la la  
>Whoa Whoa<em>

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now  
>I'm thinking What The Hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now<br>Whoaaa...  
>What The Hell<em>

_Lalalalalalalalalala  
>Lalalalalalalalala" <em>I finish off with a loud bang from the drums, I smile at Brittany, who actually wasn't there anymore. Mr. Schue stared at me.

"Santana, you didn't do what I asked you to do. I think I need to give you an F."

"What Mr. Schue? I sang for Brittany! I sang from my heart to her!"

"And apparently broke hers," Sam snickered.

I walked over to the smiling Sam and said, "You rotten little trouty lips should actually go to hell." I snapped harshly in his ear.

_**A/N! WOW! That was one of my longest chapters yet! What do you think? Love or hate? And the songs are 'what the hell' by avril lavigne and 'sexy and I know it' by LMFAO. **_

_**Writer out!**_


	6. AN

**Hello to you all of you, my lovely readers. Sadly, I will not be completing my stories anymore. Instead, I will rewrite them. I'll post the link on my profile once the first chapter is out. Please keep on reading!**


End file.
